


Kinsfolk

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I believe my uncle wants to have a chat with you," Fíli had told him calmly. Bilbo could understand why, what with the way they'd carried on the previous night, but he just has one small problem with this information.</p>
<p>He has no idea who Fíli's uncle <i>is</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinsfolk

**Author's Note:**

> Filbo is my kryptonite, so I had to at least try my hand at it.

They are both exhausted, and not nearly as alone as they would like, but the pull they feel towards each other is something they can no longer ignore and recent near-death experiences make them a little more hasty than they usually would be. Complete privacy is out of their reach, but when Bilbo and Fíli secure themselves away in a dark corner of Beorn's home, apart from the rest of the group, no one follows. Bofur and Kíli can't resist throwing a few cat-calls in their direction, but Bilbo is too tired to be embarrassed, while Fíli is too content.

They lie facing each other, Fíli's hands on the hobbit's waist and Bilbo's fingers buried in the dwarf's hair as they exchange lazy, wet kisses that lack finesse but make up for it with feeling. They move closer, even as their eyelids grow increasingly heavy, and it is only due to what little remaining Baggins Propriety he has that Bilbo doesn't throw a leg over Fíli's hips to anchor them together.

Fíli whispers something to him before he drifts off, rough sounding words in a foreign tongue whose meaning Bilbo can't decipher, though the intent is all too clear.

He presses their lips together one last time, and then Bilbo allows himself to fall into slumber.

No visions of terror and violence haunt him, in fact he doesn't dream at all, and when he does finally wake it is to the sensation of teeth lightly scraping at the shell of his ear.

"You shouldn't do that to a hobbit so early in the morning," he attempts to grumble, but it comes out too high and breathy, "at least when we don't have the privacy to follow through."

Fíli hums, a low, content sound that makes Bilbo's toes curl. "I shall try to contain myself," he whispers, "if only because I do not think either of us are suited for exhibitionism. You because you are too proper, and I because I cannot bear the thought of others seeing you unravel."

Bilbo snorts. "Laying together last night was hardly proper, but I appreciate you holding back." He presses his lips to Fíli's nose, laughing when he blinks in bewilderment. "Now if it is all the same to you I believe it is high time we detangled ourselves and got some breakfast."

Fíli pouts. "You desire food more than my company?"

"No, I simply want both, and I must warn you that only a fool would come between a hobbit and a meal."

"I shall keep that in mind," Fíli informs him with a smile, though it is quick to fade into a serious look. "Speaking of warnings-"

Bilbo cuts him off with a groan. "Can this not wait until later? I would like one morning where I can pretend I am safe from orcs and wargs."

Fíli chuckles and runs his fingers through Bilbo's curls. "I am afraid it is not a creature of the darkness who you should be fearing."

Bilbo keeps his face carefully blank. "Explain."

"I believe my uncle wants to have a chat with you."

Bilbo's eyebrows furrow, carefully studying Fíli's expression.

"Who is your uncle?"

Whatever humour that had still been evident on Fíli's face abruptly drops away, which does little to ease Bilbo's slowly building panic.

"You don't know?"

"No, should I?' No one bothered to tell me."

Fíli stares at him, seemingly at a loss, and Bilbo's hands clench to keep from gripping onto the blond's shoulders and _shaking him_.

Perhaps his uncle is Gloin, who is nice enough but judging by the way he goes on about his son probably has the paternal instincts of an angry mother bear. Or Dwalin, who could crush Bilbo with one hand. Or Dori, who is the only dwarf to have ever bested Dwalin in an arm wrestling contest.

He's not ready for the shovel talk from any of them.

"My uncle is, well," Fíli averts his eyes, uncharacteristically demure, "it's Thorin."

Bilbo's heart just about stops.

A shovel talk from a King.

He's not going to survive this.

His horror must be plain on his face because Fíli rushes to explain to him that it won't be that bad; some thinly veiled threats here and there, but none that he would actually follow through on! Fíli wouldn't let him, neither would Kíli, or Bofur, or at least half the Company. Not to mention Gandalf, who would probably turn Thorin into a toad if he dared to harm a single, perfect curl on the halfling's head.

"Besides, you saved his life," Fíli grips both of Bilbo's hands in his own and presses a kiss to each, "and we only kissed a little, it's not as if you've _sullied_ my _innocence_." His lips quirk at that, humour returning easily. "I do not think he will be too hard on you. In a couple years' time we can all look back on this moment and laugh."

That's very optimistic of him, and Bilbo opens his mouth to say so in the driest tone he can manage, but he chokes on his own words when a shadow falls over them.

"Master Baggins," Thorin rumbles, face unreadable, "I would like to have a word with you."

He'd almost rather be facing down the pale orc again. Fíli gives his hands one final squeeze before he lets go. Bilbo throws him a significant look, and the dwarf responds with a promising glance of his own, a devious smirk twisting his lips.

Thorin clears his throat. Loudly. "Now, if you please."

"Oh, very well." He extracts himself from Fíli's side. "Lead on."

With everyone cooped up indoors the only place for them to go with any semblance of seclusion is outside. They pass by the Company on their way out, and Kíli smiles at him and shifts around excitedly before bounding to his brother's side. Bilbo hears a muffled thump and a burst of unchecked laughter before he closes the door behind them.

At least they are doing this outside where Bilbo can feel the sun on his face and take comfort in the fresh air as opposed to some sort of dark uncomfortable room, possibly once used for torture, where he'd be pushing himself into a panic attack.

"I suspect you know why I brought you out here," Thorin begins, quite amiably, and Bilbo nods. "Good, that will make it easier." He takes a deep breath and Bilbo tenses, but stands his ground.

"Fíli is not only my nephew, but also my heir, and he has always been very dear to me. Should you ever hurt him you will rue the day that you crossed paths."

Bilbo blinks slowly, the tautness of his shoulders easing.

Was that it?

"I would terrorize you a bit more if not for the fact that I am sure both of my nephews are waiting with their ears pressed against the door, ready to leap to your defence should I discredit you. I will, however, leave you with one final thought." He leans in a bit closer, his face completely blank. "Nothing I could ever threaten you with could compare to what his mother would actually do, should you break her child's heart." He pats the hobbit on the shoulder and leaves, just like that.

He hardly notices when Fíli slips behind him until the taller blond rests his chin on his shoulder, leaning against him languidly.

"That hardly took any time at all. I was sure he'd take longer to-- well, let's not talk about that, there are far more important things that we can do." He presses a kiss on Bilbo's neck, the braids of his moustache softly brushing against the skin there and causing Bilbo to let out an aborted laugh.

"Oh, ticklish are you?" He nuzzles against the crook of Bilbo's neck. "That's good to know."

"Oh, stop that, I need to have a word with you."

Fíli sighs dramatically, breath gusting against Bilbo's skin and causing the hobbit to jerk slightly, but he eventually pulls away so he's not hovering so blatantly.

"So, Thorin is your uncle."

Fíli's lips quirk. "Yes."

"And you're his heir."

"Ah, that's rather important too, I imagine." He inches closer, steadily closing the distance between them once more.

Bilbo crosses his arms and tries not to smile. "And apparently your mother is more terrifying than your uncle could even attempt to be."

"Aye, even more frightening than a dragon when she's angry." Fíli absently remarks with a nod before backtracking. "Wait, no, she's not scary at all. Most wonderful dwarrowdam in the world, my mother, she is in no way prone to violence."

"Oh, come here you troublemaker." Bilbo grabs his hands and reels him in. "Anything else you'd like to admit before circumstances force you to tell me? You are not, perhaps, a dwarf woman are you?"

Fíli grins brightly. "Well, since you ask-" he cuts himself off, laughing when Bilbo's expression twists. "Kidding! I'm kidding!"

Bilbo huffs and crosses his arms, though pretending to be angry is difficult when Fíli refuses to stop smiling at him. "I trust you'll be more outright with me in the future?"

"Of course. I didn't keep it from you intentionally, I'm just used to people knowing who I'm related to." Fíli's fingers intertwine with his. "Now then, didn't you say something earlier about how only fools keep hobbits away from food?"

"I believe I did, yes." He lets himself be tugged inside, and is only given a brief warning from Fíli to brace himself before Kíli excitedly lunges at them.

He's never experienced a hug that was quite so _bone-crushing_ before, but, he supposes as Kíli darts to the side to grab his older brother and knock their foreheads together in a display that has Bilbo wincing, it's not so bad.

Especially when Fíli leans towards him and laughingly welcomes him to the family.


End file.
